


Goodbyes at Midnight

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:<b> 2. Mystery<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> <i>Harry</i></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes at Midnight

Never had a door seemed so important. Closed, this door held in a life that was stifling, painful, and half-lived. But it was a sure life. There was no endless list of questions without answers. Everyday would be much the same as the last.

Outside- outside that door nothing would be sure, except that it would be a life unlike any he had known before.

The low thrum of the clock shifted as tiny bells marked the midnight hour. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he whispered to himself as he pulled open the door and left number 4 Privet Drive behind him.


End file.
